Nothing Sweeter Than Slifer Love With Syrus
by Missy Random
Summary: Karla, a new student to Duel Academy meets up with Syrus, and instantly falls in love with him. Follow the adventures that Karla and Syrus have together.
1. Prologue

**Part 1**

**This is your profile:**

Name: Karla Ashton  
Age: Just turned 15  
Birthday: February 27th  
Starsign: Pisces  
Bit of info: Your sister, Bianca Ashton has left to Australia and you stay with your friend, Pearl Harding. She's pretty good at dueling and you just learn from her. You choose to start at Duel Academy just like her.

**The story:**

When your tests are completed, Pearl reaches Ra Yellow and you start out on Slifer. You know that isn't very good and you can do better and take all your anger out on Pearl. As you walk to the Slifer dorm, which is nothing more than an outhouse, you are so kind that you introduce yourself. But when you enter, these two boys (out of nowhere) pop out and ask for your name. You choose to act stupid so you just say, 'Hi.' Then one of them tells you, 'My name is Jaden and this is Syrus,' he quotes as he points to the smaller kid standing next to him. You stare at his light blue hair and giant grey eyes hidden beneath his glasses that you think to yourself, 'Im stuck on what to say! What can I do?' Suddenly, with red rosy cheeks, you just say, 'Hi.' You can see that Syrus is hesitating too. Then you realise, you're both stuck on what to say! Then you step backwards and head towards your room.


	2. Red Jacket, White Dreams and Rosy Cheeks

Today was amazing, you think to yourself. The only bad thing was that you were asleep during class and muttering, 'Syrus,' repeatedly under your breath. Also, you were drooling! At dinner, you sat alone, of course. Bedtime was a breeze with you. You let tonight fly by. In your dream, you were dueling a masked stranger in public. You look around the audience. You see Jaden, enthusiastically cheering you on, but no Syrus. This dream was turning into a nightmare. You were getting creamed! As the duel continues, you realize that there is no way you can win this. You sit on your legs, crying (this was a dream so this loss was really devastating.) Then the masked stranger comes down but you run away. A dead end! He'll get you now! Then he takes off his mask revealed...it's Syrus! How could he? With a sweet cooing voice, he tells you to wake up. Then you find out it wasn't Syrus waking you up, it was Jaden! 'You really have a cooing voice, Jaden?'  
'You might have just been dreaming it, Karla.' Then, you start searching for Syrus. As you walk with your heavy legs, it seems that you want to plan something special for him. Something away from where anyone knows. Something at night so it doesn't interfere with anything else. A campfire! Of course! It's so obvious! I'm going to tell him tonight! you think. But how am I going to tell him! You blush whenever you speak to him, and, and, and...

Syrus Truesdale is so cute.

He's the only thing you can think about. 

'So, do you want to go out somewhere tomorrow? Then he'd probably say no, so I'd say...' you tell yourself as you walk around in the dirt. Then you feel a tap on the shoulder. It's Syrus. Once again you're stuck on what to say, especially since you're ankle deep in a donut shape you made with your feet in the dirt. As you struggle out, you, once again, say, 'Hi.' Then, 'Syrus Truesdale.'  
Then out loud, 'Come on, you're not scared of this guy. Just ask him and you'll be fine.'  
'Ask me what?' Syrus asked. This is bad, you think to yourself. Then, you scream at the top of your lungs, 'I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ABOUT THE CAMPFIRE I WANT TO GO ON WITH YOU, SO PLEASE SAY YES, SYRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' With loud deep breaths and realizing you shouldn't have done that, he stands there, shocked. He then says, 'Karla, there's no need to shout at me like that.' This is embarrassing! First, you make a stupid hole in the ground, then you shout at the top of your voice, and now, you're blushing! 'Are you okay?' Syrus asks you in a devastating tone. 'Your face is really red and you're burning up!' Then, you think, I guess it's okay if Syrus takes care of... 

'Are you okay?' You hear Syrus even though everything seems black. Then you see him and your surroundings. You're back in your dorm! Then you are left with a light feeling that you fainted in his hands.  
'You were in no condition at all to be standing up. Your face was red then you suddenly collapsed. Luckily I caught you.' Hey Karla, your mind tells you, you weren't sick at all! You were just feeling faint! Then you say, 'Eh, babaloo?' You stare at Syrus, whose face is now confused. There is nothing more to say to him.  
'I've got one thing to say to you. You're starting to cool down, and I'd be happy to go to your little outing.' Your face is paler now.  
'Wasn't that two things?' you ask, counting on your fingers.  
'It doesn't matter,' Syrus tells you.

You spend all afternoon correcting your message. On the front, it says, 'Special Message. To: Syrus Truesdale. Subject: Details about the campfire.' Inside it says, 'Original Text. Syrus, meet me at the donut shape I made while walking repeatedly in the dirt. When: Tomorrow night. 8:30 sharp. RSVP: Before tonight by 9:00. See me there, or Ill cancel it. Date will be modified if bad weather commences.' It was written on yellow paper and put in a ruby red envelope with golden writing on it. You hide the note under the door to his room. But you see him coming! You quickly hide but he sees you waiting on the roof. (You got up there somehow.) He picks up the note and says, 'Huh. Karla again.' Then you drop down on him. You weren't that heavy so you commenced by saying, 'I was just hangin' and then I...' you just think fast, 'just dropped in, or maybe just dropped on you.'  
'I guess that's a small explanation. Can you get up please? You're crushing my lungs,' Syrus exclaims, rather than shouting. Then, you jump up.  
'So, is it a date?' you say, hoping Syrus would say, 'It's a date.'  
'So, is it whatchamawhat?' Syrus says unexpectedly.   
'You were meant to say, "It's a date, Sy."'  
'And I said that to see how you'd react,' Syrus confesses. Then he says that he will go.  
'So long, Karla Ashton,' Syrus says.  
'So long, Syrus Truesdale,' you exclaim since you were further than he was.


	3. A Camp Off Campus

The date is tomorrow. Last night, you had another dream. This time, you were on the campfire, roasting marshmallows. Syrus asked you, 'What is your deck like?' he asked, and then suddenly, you heard a booming voice in your ears telling you to wake up. You awake and it's not Jaden like you'd expect it to...it was Syrus this time! 'Guy there, I mean, hi there.' That was all you could say especially because you were sleeping in gym class, standing up with a ball in your hands! 

You then walk to the circle that you made with your feet. Now you're even more embarrassed that somebody wrote, 'Property of Karla Ashton,' inside the circle. Syrus starts walking up to you and in his face, you shout, 'SYRUS!!!!!!!!!' He is shocked, yet he states his welcome. 'I didn't write that,' he told you.' Then you think of a quick way to prove it. 'Write your name in the dirt and in a circle,' you order him. He slowly and neatly writes, Syrus Truesdale. They look the same. 'Okay, I don't care about that!' you yell. But make sure you havent told Jaden about it, or give the slightest clue! You want this to be secret. That was why you were acting so rough on Syrus Truesdale. Me? Rough on Syrus Truesdale? Truly I don't want to, you think. But I want this camp to be absolutely perfect, if I want Syrus to love me, you say quietly out loud. 'What?' he questions you. Then you break into rage for a bit then soften and respond, 'You're so sweet; please love me. If not that much, please like me as a friend.' His smile widened and he said, 'I love you as a friend and I understand why youve acted so rough, Karla. You want this to be special.' Then, 'I see. Hey, now hold on. That is not the reason why Im acting like that,' you say as you wave your arms up and down in the air a la Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew. 'Well, see you at the campfire! I'll be on the computer printing out song booklets!' Syrus looks at you and does the official goodbye wave.

You then walk down to where Syrus had set up a log, and a collection of twigs and kindling set up to make a campfire site, all of it covering the embarrassing Property of Karla Ashton, writing. But just under the N in Ashton, you saw, Written by Syrus Truesdale. You hand him a booklet and a large pack of marshmallows. 'Where did you get this?' he questioned. You remark, 'From a special place.' It turns out that you stole them from 2 large packs of marshmallows used for hot chocolate. Syrus stands off the log and grabs two of the twigs he used for the fire. Then he lit the fire. He also brought, for dinner, a pack of sausages and a loaf of sliced bread. 'Does anyone want sausages and sandwiches?' he asks you. Then, an idea pops up. 'Not just sausages and sandwiches; sausage sandwiches!' You explain that you could put the sausages in the bread and eat them like that.   
Filled up on sausages and roasted marshmallows, you just sit and have a small talk. Then, a strange figure comes your way. You and Syrus scream and hold on for your lives. Then, some light shines…it's Jaden! How did he find you? 'Man, you should've seen your faces when I arrived! It looked just like…that. Hey, Sy! Hey, Ka!'  
'Jaden, what are you doing here?' Syrus asks him. Then, you run into the dark, crying. 'Oh, boy,' Jaden says.


	4. Secrets Of Love

You look at Syrus with pleading eyes. It is the night of the campfire and you are sitting in your room on your bed. Syrus has been nice to you, even if you messed up a campfire. Your eyes stop flickering and you flop into your hands and sob. 'Oh, Sy, it's all my fault.' You couldn't help saying that. Your hair flops by your side. Looking at him once again, you remember the look on Jaden's face when he saw you together. It was like you were about to die. Then you see tears that look like crystal balls on Syrus' eyes. 'Karla, it wasn't your fault. Maybe I was too secretive around Jaden. He knew that I was missing because I left no clue. Maybe I should've stuffed some hay under my bed and had a bush lying around the top of his "head."' Then, Jaden jumps in. 'Hey, Sy. Sorry I ruined your campfire. Hey, is this not a regular conversation? Can I drop in?' And without my permission, 'OK, it was getting a bit stuffy in here,' Syrus explains. Stuffy? Is that what Syrus just said?!? you think. Then, you shout, 'Two is company but THREE'S A CROWD!!!' as they start running around the room wildly like animals. anime sweat appears on you head 'Hey there, Mrs. Water Drop,' Jaden says. fall over anime style Then, 'Ooh, you've got good powers there. They are useless here; use them for crime and justice. Go, go, go, for the good of the school!' Jaden murmurs, 'Creep.' Then they leave. You lay back and start napping for a few and then your eyes open up and you see a young girl with dark purple hair similar to yours staring back at you. 'Hi, there,' she says. 'My name is Blair. Do you know where Jaden is?' You then question her. 'No. Why?' Blair sighs, then says, 'Because I need to find him and he nor Syrus are in his room.'  
'They were in my room just earlier on'  
'Thanks!' Then she starts again in her shrill voice, 'I'm coming, Jaden, my love!' That was weird when she called Jaden her love and, how rude of her to interrupt me, you think.

Syrus comes in again, panting. 'So, why the rush?' you ask. Then he says, through soft breaths, 'Blair's back.' Then you see the little girl in your head asking you about Jaden. 'Oh, that Blair.' 

Grabbing an apple from the nearest apple tree, you start crunching it between your teeth. When Syrus appears, you say, 'Hi there, Syrus.' Only you had apple in your mouth and it sounded like, 'Hoi dar, 'Yras.' Mimicking me, he said what you thought was, 'Hara, don't peak it or mount for'  
'For what?' you ask him. Syrus sighs, then he starts again. 'DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!!!' As you see him starting to dribble, you tell him. 'Haven't you ever learnt to say it, not spray it?' Syrus looks at his mouth (not that close, remember, you can't see that far) and wiped his mouth on his red jacket. Then you say, 'That's what I thought you said.' See ya round!' you shout before you wait behind a nearby bush and wait for him to leave but, he bumps into Blair. Again. 'Hey, Syrus!' you hear from Blair's screeching voice. But now you can't hear what was really said since the bushes closed in on your ears. What you could hear was, 'I love you. I really do. Please like me the same,' was what Syrus said. She said, 'Okay. I've found the man of my dreams. And he's all mine.' Then, you run back to your dorm in a hurry and flopped onto your pillow. Syrus hates me. Hates me, hates me, hates me! He'd rather live with Blair with the rest of his life. I can't believe it! And what I thought was special! you think as you sob. The only thing you are left with is the fact that Syrus hates you.


	5. Wild Hearts Can Be Broken

Tears roll down your face as you sit on your bed. Just like your sticky cheeks, the dormitory is all wet with rain. Once you open the door, you see Syrus about to enter his room (you're right next to him). But you hear, 'Sy, come in! You can't stand out in the rain!' _That must be Jaden,_ you guess. 'No, Jaden, Ill go into Karla's room and tide her over until the rain stops.' You grumble to yourself, 'Karla's room. Why not Blair's room." Then, you hear. 'OK, its your choice.' Then, you run outside. You guess that Syrus spotted you running outside in the cold rain, rather than your nice, warm, comfortable beds… _No, cant think about that! Must get away from Syrus!_ After hours of worthless running, you find a bush to hide in guessing that Syrus had lost you so he gave up. Then you waited in a cave. That was weird because there would be someone there, but there wasn't. It was clear, had no one in it, wouldn't be possible for Syrus to find you here, this is paradise. 

After days of waiting, the rain had subsided and came again. You had found a few bits of food a few days before, but it was hard to ration food like that. _Syrus must've given a long time ago. Come on, Syrus! What, am I going out of my mind? Syrus Truesdale doesn't like, repeat, doesn't like me. I mean he hates me,_ you think. Even with a growling stomach, you have the strength to say to yourself, 'If Syrus comes and saves me, that proves he likes me. But if he leaves me to starve to death, then he likes Blair.' It starts to rain really hard now. You start sneezing, so you wrap yourself in your Slifer Red jacket.

Coming through the cold, is a sort of small figure, with light blue hair that disguises itself around the surrounding bushes and large grey eyes hidden beneath small glasses. _Its Syrus, and he's come to save me! By the looks of things…_Slowly approaching you, you come out and he holds you and says, 'Karla, youve lasted for an amazing 37 days. I couldn't find you anywhere, and I was really scared. Come with me and Ill tell you the story in your room.'

Lying under your sheets, encircled with food, you eat as you listen to Syrus who was speaking to you. 'I was going to save you, but we were then told not to leave and I had to stay back. But today, when no-one was looking, I sped through muddy waters, defended myself against snakes and all the while pushing through bushes to save you. Do you feel better now?' Now you hardly understand why you were running stupidly when you couldn't be rescued.  
'But, Syrus, why did you save me, I thought you hated me.' You finally told him the truth. Syrus gasped. 'Why would I hate you, Karla?' Now, you start crying again, while thinking about Blair. 'I thought you said that you really loved Blair and she said she found the man of her dreams, you finally say.' Syrus rubs his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief. 'You must've had a hearing problem. I didn't say that.' You admit, well, 'I was hiding behind the bush.' Syrus thinks for a moment. 'The leaves got into your ears and you heard wrong. I said to Blair, "I dont know where Jaden is. I really don't. Please stop bugging me this way." Then she said, "Okay, Ill find the man of my dreams myself." True story.' You gasp. 'So, you never hated me, and I starved out there for nothing?' Syrus nods and tells you, 'I hope this taught you a valuable lesson, things aren't always what you first hear them to be,' as he pats you on the back and watches you eat again.


	6. Stories Telling Of Their KISS

Syrus had given you lots of candy in case you felt better. It was just before bedtime. Then, two girls come in and say, "Hi, our names are Shannon and Kioko Blackwell." You are in a state of shock. "Which one is Shannon?" you ask. The girl with the chocolate colored eyes says, "I'm Shannon. I have worse skills than my sister, Kioko, who may move into Obelisk Blue. I may move into Ra Yellow," They say in unison (and whiny voices), "but were in Slifer Red because were too young!" You have had enough of them. You slam the door on them. Kioko says (you recognize her because she sounds different from Shannon), "You're mean. I'll tell Syrus on you." Then, you run to the door and you scream, "NO! NOT SYRUS! ANYONE BUT HIM!" and start sobbing. Then Shannon says, "OK, well promise we won't tell...Syrus." You watch them starting to walk to Syrus room. But then you spot Lisa Bergman, your mean friend, rushing to Syrus and the Blackwell twins going to their rooms. While eating your candy, you try and hear through the walls. "Hey, Sy," you think, only Jaden and I can call him Sy. What's she up to? I'd like you to know that I'm not the mean, sarcastic girl that I've always been. So I came from the Ra Yellow dorm to show it." You moan, "BORRRRRRRRINGGGGG." Then, Syrus asks, "You can hear us?" You say, "Yeah, the walls are paper-thin." You punch through the wall. "Hi, Jaden. Hi, Syrus." You slip your hand back through again and continue on eating your candy forgetting that Syrus can hear you through the hole. Then, he comes over and says that he's concerned about all of the sweets you were eating. You ignore him and continue crunching through. Then you tell him, "I'll finish this pile before I can stop." He denies the idea and tells you that eating too much before bedtime causes indigestion and gives you bad dreams. Then you send him to bed (can you do that?)

Later on in the night, you continue munching the candy until you feel a bit sick in the stomach. Then you save your remains and say to yourself, "I'm a little sleepy." Then you are about to lie down until a familiar face comes through the door. "Guess what? I got into Obelisk Blue!"  
"Yippee," you say. "Hey, Karla-warla-wili-wili-washa." Then, you gasp. That's my secret name my sister gave me! Bianca! "I thought you were in Australia!" Then, she frowns and just leaves, leaving you to lie down and rest. But then, you wake up again with a strange feeling in your stomach. The floor opens, and there is a familiar friend waiting at the door.

"Kia Martin?" you say. Then she walks up to your bed. "Yes, the friend of fire and darkness is here." (Reader: I thought she appeared in Part 7. Me: SHUT UP! You're ruining it!) You ask, "What do you want?" She tells you that she will comfort you and take you away from Syrus. You shout, "NO WAY! Syrus loves me and he'll come to rescue me, and when he does, you'll be sorry." Then Kia explains, "Really? Well, why don't we ask him for ourselves? He's right behind you." Then, Syrus walks through the door. You run up to him. "Syrus! I knew you'd come here and rescue me. Boy, that was fast." But he knocks you over and growls. "You better not come near me again, Karla. You've held me back for the last time. I am over and done with your little tricks, Karla." Then Jaden, Blair, Pearl and Alexis come behind him. Then Blair shouts, "Now we can blame her for everything!"   
"It's your fault I'm still a Slifer Red," quoted Jaden. "It's your fault I have bad grades," shouted Syrus. "It's your fault I ever believed in friendship," Pearl said. Then, Alexis said, "We've all had goals. Why is this menace at our school to stop us?" Then, you snap open as Syrus pushes you off the bed (you have a single bed so the impact isn't hard.) "Karla, Karla," he whispers. Then, you shout, "Syrus! What are you doing?" He smiles and giggles to himself. "I knew you had a nightmare so I'd manipulate it a bit." Then, he runs to his room and closes the door. (The hole in the wall is still there, so you hear what they say next.) "Sy, do you have to be so loud with the door?" Jaden asked. "Oh, sorry, Jay," Syrus apologized. Then, you meet another familiar friend.

"Pearl Harding?" She sits down and tells you about something secret. (You're closer than ever so you'd tell her everything.) "My first kiss." I yell, "YOUR first kiss?!?" She cups your mouth and hushes you. "But I've got a warning. It may permanently damage your heart to hear it." Shocked and scared by her warning, you move your head down but she mistakes it for a nod." She clears her throat and hums a low and high note. "My first kiss hesitates with Syrus Truesdale." Then, you gasp and a tear runs down your cheek.  
She starts again, "It was at our entrance exams. Remember when I was put in Obelisk Blue, then I left to check out who could be your friends, then I stumbled into him. Syrus. I couldn't resist, little did I know I hardly knew this guy. Then, without further, I leaned in for my first kiss of true love." After that, Pearl stares at your face gushed out with sticky tears of heartbreak.


	7. Enter Kia

**NB: This may be about super powers that she doesn't really have, but I was stuck on ideas.**

After that nightmare, you weren't fascinated in food that much. But Pearl was maybe having the time of her life. Your heart was broken in two. Then, a girl with white hair and a skimpy red skirt and red shirt in the same style of Obelisk Blues had sat you down with her. There was a group of girls known as the Slifer Girls and they said they are slowly melting away. You immediately became their friend. The only difference was they hated Syrus! Well, you'd hate him soon. And all of these girls were wearing that tight skirt while you were wearing a baggy set of red trousers. The only girl who wasn't sitting with the four of you was Blair, who was, of course, sitting with Jaden. Syrus gave a tiny glance at you but you turned your head telling him that he's not welcome and joined your conversation with Shannon and Kioko (the girls you met last night.) The girl with white and bluish hair said that her name was June Williams (even though June is in the summer, I couldn't find a winter name for her.) They continued on. "Hey, have you heard of the new girl?" Shannon asked. "Oh, yeah, Kia Twain," June says, and then, without warning, you exclaim, "KIA TWAIN'S MY FRIEND AND IF YOU BADMOUTH HER..." The whole Slifer dorm stares at you, except for Syrus, who is looking at his shoes. _I bet Syrus is getting bored, bored of me! Well he should be!_ But Kioko hushes you down and says, "We weren't. The new girl on the scene, of fire and darkness. I bet you've seen her at this school, Karla." You are stunned. "Actually, no I haven't." They gasp, and then whisper among themselves. Then, you think of Syrus' nice face staring at you and realize that he's not really yours. He's Pearl's and you can't deny it! You suddenly run outside and run into a lady with ferocious looking eyes. _My friend Kia!_ you think as you gasp. But she looks so different in Ra Yellow.

She stares at you and a tail made of fire sprouts out her back and two, dark, furry cat ears popped out of her head. You think she's back to relieving her childhood with her dress up. Then you realize with a thump in your stomach that it's gonna be a lot worse than that. She then looks at you and says, "I am the Black Fire Princess, one who causes pain and misery. Your friend Kia is now under my control." Then you hear, "Okay, I think we got the proper introduction." You turn your head and you realize that Jaden and Syrus are standing behind you. Syrus tries to walk up to you but you turn your head. He still comes to you, but you push him over. You then see a pink light emitting you body. And you are made into the Pink Light Princess, one who brings light to even the darkest of shadows.  
That night when you met up with Kia in your dreams, you were actually getting these powers from her because she didn't want you to be destroyed by the Black Fire Princess. She was worried about the romance between you and Syrus and thought it was getting out of hand, especially since you were about to hear Pearl's dirty secret. It was safe. Then, with out warning, she came in for the attack. A black crystal ball attached itself to Kia's scepter, and she waved it around in the air about to declare her attack. But she stopped. We then heard, "What is wrong?!" said in an angry tone. This was obvious. Kia was mind controlled. She then falls and I then attack, because I know that Kia is split from the Black Fire Princess. Kia looks up and tears appear. _How can I attack her?_ Kia looks up and says, "Come on, do it. I want the Black Fire Princess to be destroyed. Forget me." But you gulp and a large feeling of guilt lies in the pit of your stomach, yet a large feeling of courage lies in your heart. You then declare your attack and only the Black Fire Princess is hit, yet Kia faints; you catch her. 

She wakes and looks at you while faintly saying, "You saved me." Then, you look at Syrus again. You start sobbing and he looks at you. He then throws your arms around you. Your mind is suddenly full of thoughts. _Oh, no. He's gonna kiss me. I just know it! I just hope I don't blush. Think of something else, quick! _But he just says, "I like you. Don't think that I don't just because a girl randomly kissed me." You look at him. _I guess somewhere behind those small glasses of his lies a pleading soul._


	8. Understanding Love Is Like Double Dutch

**NB: I have narrations for different characters.**

**Karla:** I was sitting alone, wasting my precious time at my Inspiration Point (the cove where Syrus nearly rafted off the island in episode 8 "For the Sake of Syrus"), sitting on the shore, kicking my legs in the half-frozen water and thinking about what happened earlier on today. As I stared at the orange sky and looked down at the dark ocean, I plan what I'm gonna say to him. Syrus, of course. I glanced at the Slifer Red dorms, thinking, _Will Syrus notice me anymore? I hope he does. In fact, I think I'm in love. And I'm in heaven! Ai, Ai, Ai, I'm your little butterfly..._ "Green, black and blue make the colours in the sky..."

**Syrus:** Was there anything I'm not sorry for? I let Jaden invade me and Karla's campfire, let Karla misinterpret my conversation with Blair, caused Karla to get lost in a forest for 37 days, and have Pearl tell of her first kiss. She must hate me. Then, I ran outside for no reason and saw Karla in the water. There was a breeze coming around, so despite my low abilities to swim, I dived in (more like jumped in) and pulled Karla out. She was out in the deep so I had to go out and trust my luck. I grabbed hold of her hand and it felt frozen solid. When we both reached surface, Karla was breathing heavily. I carried her up to her room in the Slifer Red dorm.

**Karla:** Ah-choo! I was pulled out of the waters and I was sitting with Syrus. I was under the covers. I felt so weird that anything landing on me felt heavy. A tray with pumpkin and chicken soup landed on me as if an elephant just sat on _moi. _He lifted up the spoon and held it towards my face. I sipped the soup off the spoon and felt a warm sensation tingling as I sucked the spoon. Then, he left the room just after he...he...  
kissed me on the cheek. I suddenly felt red hot with a feeling of paradise. My face was bright pink. He came back and felt me on the head. He told me I was burning up and suggested rest. But how could I rest knowing that he loves me?

A few weeks later...

**Syrus:** It was in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. I was sitting in my room when I heard a guitar tuning in Karla's room. Then a lovely song. I listened and realized that Karla was playing the tune. I climbed down and went to Karla's room. She suddenly told me, "I am so nervous about these tests tomorrow, I could barely sleep. So to help me calm down, I weave my worries into a song which I sing and play on guitar." I gulp. Karla and I haven't studied! This was really out of control. We had cared more for ourselves than getting through life!

**Karla:** Once Syrus told me I hadn't studied, I felt the need to grab out my books and look. But they were all covered with notes…about Syrus and me! I felt the need to die. But he stopped me by saying, "You don't have any info, do you? Well, look here." He showed me his notebook  
yet it was covered with the same thing! This is a nightmare. What can we do? Well, we could at least get some sleep. It would refresh our brains.

The next morning...

**Karla:** I was woken by Jaden, who was more than eager to do the job. Of waking me up, that is. I nicknamed him "my 6:30 alarm." I chased myself out the door and went to the place where the test was held. When it started, I opened up my booklet and looked at the first question, "What is a field spell?" Despite my Slifer Red status, I knew the answer. That is, if Syrus didn't get in the way. I suddenly fell on the desk and fell into a sleep.

I was worried of what would happen to me. Oh, and Syrus. I'm sure he flunked it as well. During one of our classes, our names were announced. I was scared. We were handed back our tests and told why us two were getting 0 on our test and not paying attention in class. I replied that it was stupid, well, if Syrus didn't silence me. I looked at his hand and searched along his elongated arm and thought, _Syrus, it's all your fault._


	9. There's Something About Syrus

**Karla:** I'm sitting in my room, watching Shannon running around me in a Ra Yellow uniform. _That could be me. If Syrus didn't stop me._ Then her sister entered, who became an Obelisk Blue. Then I thought to myself, I guess Slifer Red isn't so bad, because it's full of dropouts than snobs. And one in particular is Lisa Bergman. I saw her running into my room. She knocked over my door. "Hello, if this the wrong room I give up. Where's Syrus?" she asked. Looking at her eyes as I had to landed me into a hissy fit. "It doesn't matter!" I screech. "Syrus doesn't like you! And neither do I! You are mean, unpopular, and no matter what you do, you never get what you want!"

**Syrus:** It seems that I was hearing a loudness from next door. I checked through the open door and saw Karla and Lisa having a fight. They looked at me and Lisa told Karla, "Why not we let Syrus decide for himself," which made myself think that something is going to go wrong.

**Lisa:** I could sense that Syrus thought he was puzzled. Who is better? Karla or me? I asked him, "Syrus, come to the one you love best." Then, Karla looked shocked. "Lisa, don't treat him like a kid!" Ooh, nice comeback. But I couldn't let her win. "That's because he is the sweetest boy I've ever met!" Syrus glances at me through his glasses. The fish is in the pan. "Don't go for the glitter. Look for substance," Karla battled out. "Substance, schmubstance. I bet he loves me deep down. You're too high. I exist in the sea of love."  
"Yeah right. Like I'm too high. You're really mean."  
"Oh, I'm the mean one?" Then I look at Syrus. "Come here! Please!" Thinking about it, Syrus announces, "Well, you asked first."

**Syrus:** This is actually confusing. Why did I just say that? Karla will be nowhere near pleased. So I just walk to Lisa, so close that she could hug me, but I ended up walking over to Karla, who started to gloat. I glanced up at her (she was taller than me) and said, "You know, there is such thing as being a bad winner." She just looked and replied, "I guess you're right."

**Karla:** Okay, after I narrate this, I am probably never going to forgive Syrus for what happened. Later on that night, the whole school sat down to watch a movie. It was a rare occasion where all the dorms could get together and respect each other. The movie was about this kid who had lived alone and was abnormal. In sympathy, she reminded me of me. Then, Syrus called me backstage. Well, not really called me, just sent me a note telling me to meet me. He handed me a special gift and I blushed. _He's gonna kiss me, I just know it!_ I thought as I held the gift. Then I started sobbing. He held my face and told me that we were to sit down. He then kissed me softly, on the lips. I gasped and thought, _Well, I guess the blue haired boy with glasses likes me more than that black haired girl with the big braid_.

**Lisa:** I can't believe Syrus would pick me over a dork in the Slifers! Well, we'll see. I looked over at Karla's seat. It was empty. Then I guessed that the obvious place that she was was with Syrus because the seat next to hers was empty. And we all know that he would be sitting next to Karla. There was a small gap where the screen was and I say two shadows. One probably belonging to a stocky boy and the other belonging to a slim girl. Syrus and Karla! This is the ultimate chance to embarrass them. I walked up to the stage and looked up at where the sheet was. The ropes were tight; this was not gonna be easy. I grabbed a knife, jumped and cut through two of the ropes. The sheet came loose.

**Karla:** I was standing there, finishing off the chocolates that Syrus gave me, little knowing that the sheet was going to come down. Everyone who looked pointed and stared. Then laughed. Everyone was laughing from Alexis to Zane. Even Pearl was grinning. But the loudest laughs were from Lisa herself, who sat on the top, clear proof that she did it. I blushed and ran off stage.


End file.
